Lloro por tí
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Sakura y Naruto se enteran de que no pueden extraer un byjuu sin que el portador de este -llamesé Gaara o Naruto- muera. ¿Qué pensarán Sakura y Naruto por esto? Pasa Y Lee


Hoola mis amores :D ¿Cómo andan?; espero que muy bien y con ganas de leer algo sobre Naruto y Sakura. **Quiero aclararles algo que ya un lector me viene diciendo en varios reviews**. Él me decía algo así como: _"Muy bueno, pero es igual que en el manga/anime, no hay nada nuevo, etc.."; _**Bueno ante todo gracias por leer mis fics y doble gracias por comentar**. Quiero aclarar que a mi me fasína esta pareja, pero me encanta la manera en que Masashi Kishimoto-Sama la inventó. Lo que yo hago es escribir una escena entre ellos **que SI paso en el manga o anime, pero le doy mi toque personal****, **¿qué quiere decir "toque personal"?, bueno, para no aburrirlos con algo que ya vierón o leyerón, lo que hago es agregar a la misma escena pensamientos. ¿Por qué hago esto?; porque muchas escenas, si bien son NaruSaku, no demuestran mucho amor, pero yo, cambiando un par de cositas, les doy ese toque especial que nos hace pensar en un final NaruSaku. ¿Se comprende mas o menos?; Bueno, si no entienden mil perdones, esto es solo para disipar dudas ,si?; bueno, nada mas.

**Basado en:** Basado en el capítulo 16 de Naruto Shippuden anime. Sakura y Naruto se enteran de que no pueden extraer un byjuu sin que el portador de este -llamesé Gaara o Naruto- muera.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no son mios. Pertenecen al gran y todopoderoso Kishimoto-Sama, lo único mio son el fic. No hago dinero con esto, solo me divierto y espero sacarles una sonrisa.

**Dedicado a:** A una persona muy especial que ya no está conmigo. Si, para vos hermanito de mi alma. Te quiero mucho y sé que donde estás estas bien. Espero que te acuerdes de mi.

Bueeeeno, no sigo porque voy a llorar :( Les dejo el fic mis vidas, espero que sea de su agrado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lloro por tí.**

**Por: **_**Belecitah.**_

Sakura no sabía bien que pensar. _¿Lo qué Chiyo-sama había dicho era cierto?; pero entonces, si el Jinchuriki moría al extraerse el Byjuu de su cuerpo significaba... Naruto moriría sin el zorro de nueve colas._

Y fue ahí cuando su vista se nublo. No podía ver nada, estaba completamente en shock y no sabía que hacer. Solo había rabia y tristeza dentro de sí. _¿¡Por qué encerraron ese monstruo dentro de Naruto!, ¡demonios! _Entre tantas personas,_ ¿por qué él?_. Ella estaba asustada, realmente asustada y demasiado preocupada. Sin poder contener las lágrimas, empezó a llorar. _Si Naruto moría, ¿qué sería de ella?; ¿qué haría ella sin él?._

Pero con Naruto, las cosas eran diferentes. Estaba muy triste, era obvio. Él, aún con su edad, tenía ese tonto sueño que tubo de niño, pensaba que quizá su byjuu podría ser extraído por alguien con fuerte manejo de los sellos y así poder tener una vida de Hokage con su amor de toda la vida a su lado. Pero esta noticia derrumbaba totalmente su loco sueño de niño. Naruto había madurado, sin embargo, ese sueño persistía.

El joven observó a Sakura llorar desconsoladamente. En un momento bacilo, no sabía si lloraba por él, pero entonces lo entendió._ ¿Por quién mas lloraría?; ¿por Gaara?; no, ni siquiera lo conocía del todo_. _Ella llora por mí, llora por mi culpa. ¡Demonios!¡odio verla llorar, y mas cuando sé que es mi culpa!, _pensó Naruto.

—Siempre lloras tan fácil, Sakura-Chan. No te preocupes... Salvaremos a Gaara.—Dijo Naruto, él sabía la verdad, pero no quiso decirle a Sakura nada. Ya bastante sufrimiento para él era saber que ella lloraba por su culpa. Sonrió falsamente, cerro los ojos para no dejar escapar lágrimas y enseño su dedo, para hacer énfasis en que todo estaba bien. Total mentira.

Sakura no entendía a Naruto,_ ¡es obvio que me preocupo por tí, baka!_

—Naruto, ¡Me preocupo por t-!

—Vamos, hay que darnos prisa— interrumpió Naruto sonriendo, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque dejando a la abuela, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei atrás. No quería que vieran lo triste que estaba. Era un cúmulo de cosas, tenía miedo por la vida de Gaara, se habían echo grandes amigos desde hacía dos años y medio. También estaba decepcionado, pues aún tenía esa ingenua idea de poder liberarse del zorro y ser un Hokage normal y reconocido. Pero lo peor...Lo peor para él fue que Sakura, la chica que siempre amó y amará, ella, la que lo acompañó a lo largo de su vida, la que lo sacó de su soledad junto con Sasuke. Ella, la chica a la que prometió proteger su sonrisa, hoy lloraba por su culpa.

_Naruto..._Lo vio con pena. Naruto sonreía tan a menudo, que era obvio cuando fingía. Bueno, esa era una de sus sonrisas fingidas. Sakura bajó la cabeza y siguió a Kakashi-sensei y a Chiyo-sama, quienes caminaban con Naruto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bueno, sinseramente espero que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa.

Como siempre digo, no es su obligación, con que lo hayan leído y disfrutado

para mi es mas que suficiente, y mas de lo que mis fics merecen. Pero si tienen cinco segunditos libres, me encantaría

que dejaran un review. Yo no lucro con esto y no lo haría si pudiera

por ende, tomenlo así como "su forma de pago" o "su forma de agradecerme"

el fic. Desde ya mil gracias y si no dejas review, todo bien. Por lo menos

lo leíste. Un beso mis amores, los quiero.**  
Belencitah.**


End file.
